The Cold Truth Hurts -Reconstruction-
by The Whiterose Chronicals
Summary: Not satisfied that there is a scientific explanation for the Kira killings, Ryuzaki reaches for help from a kid who has some specific knowledge about the supernatural. However, what Ryuzaki gets is more than he asks for. No-one involved forgot what changed when Jason White came to join the investigation.
1. Chapter 1

The secret...

**J's P.O.V.**

I have done so many bad things in my life, this was only one of them. I'd gone under a few names, many of them being demon related, J is my real name. 2 weeks ago I was called by a annomous person, asking for my help with an investigation in Japan. Of course, a free plane ride and visit to Japan was really not something to turn up.

After a 24 hour flight, I landed in Japan's Kanto region. As I exited the airport, I lit up one my herbs, a combination of basic herbs and sugar helped me stay awake and alert. Before I could take my first drag. The phone rang, not my cell phone but the pay phone next to me. Cautiously I picked up the phone.

"Is this you?" I asked, looking for the man who made contact with me.

"_Yes, in a moment a black car will pull up. A man named Watari will drive you to my location, in fact. You'll be here before you know it."_

My world turned into darkness as a blindfold was placed over my eyes. I didn't fight back, I trusted this man for some reason. The journey was uneventful, the slight hum of the car was the only thing to keep me company. It didn't take long for the car to stop. However, there were about 4 car changes before finally I was thrown into the trunk of one car.

When we stopped. I was greeted by a soft voice.

"I apoligise for the invonveniance, but we must be certain that you weren't followed." It was an old man's voice.

I dragged myself out of the car, as my sneaker hit the floor I realised that I was in a parking lot of sorts. Probobly underneath a hotel of some description.

"I've been in worse, are you going to take of my blindfold or am I going to have to be hidden on the way up?" I groaned as I straightened my back.

The man took my blindfold off, he was quite a tall man, old and moustached. He held a combat mask for me to wear.

"I see, but I'm almost notorious in the west, the news shouldn't have braodcasted it over to asia right?" I asked as I took the mask.

"I would not be certain, your face hasn't been broadcast in Japan, but the crimes in question are well known here." Watari answered as I fixed the mask to my head.

"Your bag." He handed the gym bag I was carrying to me. I took it in thanks.

My mind was clouded.

"Why am I just following this guy? Should I be afriad? I mean, with the voice changer I still don't know what sex the voice is, so even if I don't meet the real owner of the voice it wouldn't matter." I couldn't think straight, a voice in my head was asking too many questions.

When we got into the elevator, I was reminded of the hotel hit. I was sent to kill a peadophile senetor, the job went wrong when I slipped up and the job got messy.  
Absent mindedly, I pulled the hood of my new jacket over my head. I didn't like to be too visual about my appearence, I hated superficioul people. The guy next to me didn't seem like the type to judge on appearence, I guessed that it was becuase of the appearence of his employer. I couldn't have been more right.

The doors opened and we walked for a short while, he opened a door, I accepted the gesture as I walked in. Something shocked me.

He was there, tall, thin, black hair, bags under his eyes, spiked hair and a terrible posture. Everything that happened next stuck with me, mainly because we both looked so similar.

"Hello, J." His voice was nothing like it had been over the phone. I realised what it was.

"You used a voice program, not to mask your voice, but to create a new one so I wouldn't know what to expect when I saw you." I was star struck.

"So... You could hear that from over the phone..." he thought aloud.

Carefully, I took off the mask.

"Look at you, I've been waiting to meet you for so long. I had no idea we looked so alike." He smiled at me.

"Who are you?" I finally asked the burning question.

"I am L. However, I must ask that you call me Ryuzaki from this moment."

I nodded in understanding, quickly I took the hood off.

"Why have you gone to the trouble to get me here?" I asked.

"Well, I need your help. Come with me."

Ryuzaki led me into the next room, a map was on half of the table and the rest had a number of markings on it. Sadly, they were in Japanese.

"Do not worry, you needn't worry about this. I need you for a different purpose." Ryuzaki explained.

The map had a number of red crosses on it, they had lines drawn between them. It looked as if Ryuzaki was trying to find a pattern. Clearly there was none.

"Someone's been killing randomly by the look of the map." I started.

"From a first glance that is how they look, but listen. Each and everyone of these red crosses is a criminal that was murdered, they were killed by a heart attack, these blue crosses are criminals that were killed by other means." Ryuzaki explained.

"Hm." I sighed, amused.

"Something funny?" He tilted his head.

"It reminds me of a story about a god o- ah. What are you doing Ruyzaki?" I asked.

Ryuzaki was sitting very strangly in his armchair.

"Sitting like this improved my deductive skill by about 37%. The reason matters little, please continue." He smilled.

"Oh, um. It was a bedtime story from the Tiwinoku, that's a village in china and a tribe. They believed that there wasn't just one god, but several. Hundreds in fact, most of them were gods of death. Sometimes they go rouge in the story." I explained.

Ryuzaki put his thumb in his mouth and bit it slightly, I took this as lead to continue.

"These gods of death end up falling in love with humans and trying to protect them, the gods die protecting them and end up falling to the earth as a mist. Sometimes they blamed the storms and terrible weather on the death of a death god. According to our legends, Tiwinoku can't be killed by gods of death, we can only die through battle or old age. Allthough my mom died in a car crash, so that's that myth debunked." I finished explaining.

"Hmmm..." Ryuzaki made a noise in thought.

"What could happen in these stories?" He pressed.

"Well... The gods would get bored and drop their notebooks into the human world-"

"Notebooks?" He interupted.

"Yeah, they write down names. That's all they do so that's why we call them lazy gods. Sometimes humans found the books, they go mad and kill people. All Tiwinkoku would do is throw them back to the god world."

"Is there a possibility that these are in fact myths and not legend?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Why is he so interested about this, if he's investigating killings, the last thing he needs is me to tell him fairy tales. Then again, it can't hurt can it?" The voice in my head spoke.

"Well, when I went back to the village. There _were _inscriptions on the temple walls about a falling book." I accessed a few of my memories.

We spent a while discussing the legend, L was very interested in this little tale of mine.

"Shinigami..." Ryuzaki sighed.

"Well, I guess that's what you would call them. I don't know the real name." I admitted.

"Hmm, a supernatural explination seems likely. Tell me, does a shinigami follow its human?" He asked.

"It has a obligation to follow the human who possesses the note book. If it looses it... I don't think they can get a new one."

"Well then, I suppose if we follow this tale then we could find kira..."

I laughed manically, it was made worse by the fact that I figured that I was under suspision seeing as I knew about a way that these deaths would've been made possible.

"You think that superstition will help solve this case? No-one's seen a shinigami." I only just stopped laughing.

"I understand why would feel that way, but the fact that you're stood here makes that theory just that much more likely. You see when I said that I'd been following you for quite some time, I meant it. I've seen what happened at that village, what you did whilst defending the village people..." Ryuzaki stopped before he could push me further, I hadn't realised that I'd been shaking in anger.

"I'm sorry, the past is something that I don't like to remember." I explained, it didn't make sense but Ryuzaki seemed to understand.

"I see, well back to my original point." He picked up a file and handed it to me. I sat down to open and read the file.

"Inside you'll find the description of your role here. I think you'll be happy with it."

Ryuzaki had made me a body guard, the file contained a keycard and ID with a fake name in it.

"Wait, you wanted me to be a body guard?" I asked, not believing the file.

"Yes, I should also tell you that you are a suspect in this case. Allthough the chance that you are kira is below 2%" L explained.

"WHAT? DOES HE HAVE A DEATH WISH? KILL HIM! SHOW HIM WHAT YOU ARE!" The voice was screaming at me.

"Shut up." I whispered to myself.

"Hm, what's wrong?" Ryuzaki pressed.

"Oh, sorry. It's just... Do you have a death wish? If I was the killer then wouldn't have I tried to kill you yet? Don't you think it's just a little bit strange that a psycopath wouldn't kill his enemy the moment he sees him?" I was shaking a little again.

"Yes, that's why you're only at a 2% so I wouldn't be so stupid as to leave my life in the hands of the person whom i'm trying to find." Ryuzaki frowned as he began to put sugar cubes into his tea.

"Wha-. Ok, I guess there is some sort of sense behind that. I was never very good at maths." I made up the likliest excuse.

"I must also explain something to you, none of the investigators speak perfect english. You'll be staying with me so I can give you a report on what has been discussed. Think of it as a 24 hour survaillance program."

I was taken aback, after all. My sleep wasn't perfect, I was tired and the plane trip didn't give me much time for private sleep. Night terrors isn't something I wanted to experiance mid flight.

"Here, you look exhausted." Ryuzaki handed me a hot cup of black coffee topped with cream. I definitaly needed it.

"Thank you, I havn't slept much." I thanked as I drank slowly from the cup.

Gently, I rubbed my chin, a small amount of stubble had begun to form. I was growing as a teenager, I'd seen most of the things that grizzled war vets didn't even know about. I thought it was time to drop crime and go back to helping people in a better fashion.

"I would assume that as a bodyguard, I would need a weapon. Then again..." I put the coffee down on the table.

"I highly doubt you actually need a bodyguard... I believe that you wouldn't reveal yourself to the public, or at least show your face outside. Look, I think you need me for something else other than a bodyguard. You need insurance, because of my powers you believe that I could figure something out faster than you, or kill people without being in sight of that person... You need me to confirm your theories about this being a supernatural case, which is why you were so interested in that tale of mine." My mind ran amok with my mouth.

Ryuzaki smiled, a small chuckle left his lips.

"I believe I made the right choice, with some training you couldd become quite the investigator."

I was taken aback, I joined in with the chuckle.

"I suppose." I took another drink from the coffee.

"Have you ever seen a Shinigami?" Ryuzaki pushed.

"As a matter of fact, I think I have... I was raped about a year ago and tourtured. I saw this black thing, it was like a shadow but I saw its eyes, they glew, it had crow wings and it looked like a..." I was almost afraid to talk about it.

"A what?" Ryuzaki leaned forward, his face painted with curiosity.

"Clown." I took another drink.

"I thought it was an hallucination. Problem was, it looked at me. It wasn't a shadow because one of the guys in the hut passed right through it. Then it flew away." I explained as I wiped the cream from my mouth.

"Take a look at this." Ryuzaki passed me a photo.

It was a pentagram, drawn in blood. A man's face next to it, pinned by a paperclip. It was too easy.

"This man drew this pentagram with his own blood before he died. Although, he clearly didn't believe in the ocoult." I passed the file back.

"How so?" Ryuzaki spoke.

"The markings are all wrong. The point of the star is toward the roof, whereas on a real witchcraft pentagram the split is toward the roof. This guy was being controlled before he died. Not only this, but he was shaking as he did this." I explained.

It was true too, everything that had happened to this man clearly was being contolled.

"It could've been pain."

"No, if he believed in the devil with all his heart, the pain wouldn't have mattered. The person who did this knew what he was doing but was trying to stop himself from doing so, hense the shakyness." I explained further.

Ryuzaki put his thumb back in his mouth, he knew exactly what I was saying but he didn't particularly agree with it.

"Well, I suppose that is a possibility. What about this person?" He gave me a photo of a young skinny male person. I'd never seen him before in my life.

"No idea, he's a suspect then?" I asked.

"How did you know?" Ryuzaki was suprised.

"...There's no post mortem picture?" I tried.

"He doesn't exactly look like the type to be a criminal, then again neither do I." I sighed as I put the picture down and took another drink.

"That is Light Yagami, he is the cheif director's son."

I coughed on the coffee slightly.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense. He'd be able to get access to criminal's names through his father's computer without much problem." I wiped the coffee from my eyes.

"That's right, you do have all the makings of an investigator. It's a shame you aren't clean." Ryuzaki frowned.

I smiled, it was true.

"I wouldn't be able to keep up. Being an assassin was easy enough, it wasn't hard to cover tracks."

We continued a conversation well into the night, I began to yawn in exhaustion. No amount of sugar or caffine was going to keep me awake. A few seconds later, the room began to darken, my eyelids drooped.

"Ryuzaki, I'm very tired right now." I stiffled a yawn.

"I understand, I should've thought about this. There are no beds in this room, so you'll have to sleep on the couch for now."

"It doesn't matter, I could sleep on shattered glass and be comfortable."

Ryuzaki got up and walked around to me, put a hand on my forehead and kept it there for a minute.

"You're very cold." He gave a worried tone.

"I'm always cold." I yawned again, it was getting hard to keep my eyes open.

"It's OK, we'll discuss this more in the morning. Good night J."

I smilled as Ryuzaki said my name the right way.

"G'd night Ryuzaki." I kicked my shoes off and pulled my legs to my chest, slowly, I fell asleep in the security of the worlds greatest detective.

Batman can get fucked.

However, my sleep was quickly disturbed by a slight mumbling a few feet away from me. I opened my eyes slightly, Ryuzaki was eating quite a lot of sugar and watching a survailance tape. I'd seen much stranger things and done a lot stranger things so I wasn't phased by it. I went back to sleep after getting used to getting to the noises.

5 hours later, sunlight entered the room turning my deep black into a burnt orange. I opened my eyes to see L in exactly the same position he was when I went to sleep myself. I hadn't seen stranger things than this. He was wide awake and was still looking over a survailance tape.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked

"Yes, although it sounded like you were having quite the nightmare." He didn't take his eyes from the screen.

"Well now you know why I didn't sleep on the plane." I got up and walked around to behind Ryuzaki.

The survailance tape was that of the deaths that happened in prision. I was confused to say the least.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ryuzaki spoke first.

"Sure."

"How do you feel about wearing a face mask? I'm worried that even though you havn't been out in public, it shouldn't be easy to find your face." Ryuzaki held up a face scarf.

"Ryuzaki, I'm almost infamous for getting into trouble. It wouldn't be hard to find my face on the internet, so I'm good." It didn't make sense to wear a mask when my face was likely to be over the internet.

"I was right about you, most people are terrified of death. You don't seem too phased."

"I don't care about death, I just want it to mean something when my time's up. Living safe means living long, but what's the point? If you're going to live 'till 100 it's hardly worth it when you can barley move. If I die here, I died finding this killer. If I die at home, I die protecting my familly." I explained as I sat down next to him.

"I admire your philosophy, would you say this looks familliar?" He pointed at a prisoner having a heart attack.

"No, I havn't seen a heart attack before."

"If you were kira, how would you do it?" Ryuzaki asked.

"...If I were kira?...Seeing as it seems like he's punishing people I'd do it in person. I would be seen, but it would mean something. A deterent." I was trying to repress memories.

"I see... You seem brave."

"I'm a coward Ryuzaki, a smart one at that."

"How so?"

"Well, I killed people for no real reason. The killings didn't mean anything other than I could stay under someone's roof. I was scared of what would happen should I not." I explained, doing my best not to start having flashbacks.

"There's no need to tell me everything you know, I suppose you can have some secrets."

I shook my head.

"There's every need. The last thing I need is you locking me up because I didn't tell you about something you asked."

I took out the fake ID. My new name was Alex Black, a little different from Jason White.

"So... Why do I need a keycard?" I asked.

"Oh, that's just for security purposes. Plus when the other investigators arrive I don't want them to panic when they find out who you really are." Ryuzaki explained.

"Right, you don't want them to freak out over a 14 year old assassin wearing a face mask, you'd rather them freak out over a 14 year old investigator... Wearing a face mask." Ryuzaki was definitaly a person you couldn't always understand.

He switched the survailence tapes and froze on a certain scene, it was a collage kid walking home. There was something strange. There was an apple in mid air. I moved the thought to the back of my head, hoping that I was just hallucinating and not seeing a Shinigami.

"What do you make of this?" Ryuzaki turned to me as I looked closer at the screen.

"Well, I-" I was cut off by the voice in my head.

"_JUST KILL HIM, HE'S RIGHT THERE! FUCKING DO HIM!" _it screamed at me. It's hard to ignore something telling you to kill someone when there's only one other person in the room.

"I think he could be talking to himself." I tried as I looked at the kid's open mouth.

"Yes, I noticed that as well. Let me play the whole tape for you."

The kid walked down the street, he was definitally talking to himself but I was more concerned with the shadow that had appeared in the streetlight.

"He's being followed by someone."

"Well done, your observation skills are quite good, but you missed something." Ryuzaki slowed the tape down.

"You can clearly see something in the air here, by the time the camera transitions it hasn't landed, nor is it still there. It's gone."

"So, I wasn't hallucinating?" I asked.

"No, I don't think you were." Ryuzaki got up and walked over to the tray next to the couch.

"Judging by the strange behaviour around Light, I suppose there is something suspicious. That's not the point. Have you noticed that more often than not, groups of children walk home in groups?" Ryuzaki began to pour coffee into two cups.

"I havn't been to school in a year Ryuzaki, I used to run home to get away from people trying to hurt me." I stood up and looked out of the window.

My millitary jacket was beginning to feel heavy on my shoulders, I had no idea how tired I was.

"Well, nevertheless more often then not these groups are usually very popular kids, like Light."

"Hold on, is 'Light' the guy in the video?" Again, I was confused.

"Yes, now. Why would an extremly popular college student walk home alone?" Ryuzaki handed me another cup of coffee.

"So he could do something without being seen or... Talk to someone who can't be seen... You think he's being followed by a Shinigami?"

"It's a possibility."

"No, it isn't. The only reason a Shinigami comes down to earth is when he or she drops their notebook into the human world. They only follow a human if the notebook has been picked up by them... Unless Light has a notebook..." My thoughts were beginning to swarm around me.

"The only way there is a Shinigami following Light, is if he's picked up the notebook... Why did he drop it?" I thought aloud.

"You said shinigami get bored."

"That's right, we have no way of knowing whether or not he's being followed by one or not." I sighed.

"Can't you see them?"

"No, at least I don't think I can. I was drugged up Ryuzaki I could've been hallucinating for all I know." I sat down again and took a long drink from the coffee, I was grateful that Ryuzaki could make a decent cup of coffee.

"Without meeting Light in person, I don't think I'll have much chance of seeing one. Even if I can see them they usually avoid Tiwinoku... Acording to legend anyway." I put a hand to my head.

"Exactly why I'd like to meet Light in person. However..." I felt a handcuff on my wrist.

"I can't keep 24hr survaillance on him and you at the same time."

"Fuck." I sighed.

"I hate these things."

"We're to meet Light's father and the rest of the NPA very shortly." Ryuzaki explained.

"It would seem hypocritical of me if it didn't look like you were under my watch."

"Ok, alright. As long as I can shower and stuff without these cuffs." I laughed.

"Of course, this is only for appearances sake." Ryuzaki spoke.

A knock on the door distracted my attention on the cuffs. Watari appeared from no-where and opened the door. Several police officers walked in. Ryuzaki got up and walked over to the door, accidentally dragging me. I ended up falling forwards onto my face. I couldn't understand what most of them were saying, although what I did see were their police badges.

I groaned as I got up. Ryuzaki directed me over to the other side of the room and introduced me as Alex and that I couldn't speak Japanese.

"This is..." The cheif's jaw dropped.

"You have me mistaken for someone else." I began to wish I had cut my hair before I came out to Japan.

"I must ask that If you're going to talk to the young one, then you should speak english. He doesn't have a good grasp on Japanese." Ryuzaki explained.

"I'm only here as Ryuzaki wishes me to be." I added.

"Who is this kid?" A tall afro sporting guy gave his input.

"He is going to be a key part in this investigation, although he will be under the giuse as my bodyguard. Not only this but his deductive skills are quite remarkable, it would be a shame is he were to be wasted on the streets as a gun-for-hire. Nevertheless, he is a suspect in this case hense why we're wearing handcuffs. I should also tell you that he is no ordinary child. None of you are to try and talk to him about his past. However, that's beside the point." Ryuzaki lead everyone into the room with the table.

I picked up my coffee and drank a little. I recived a shocked gasp from one of the younger detectives. My eyes began to glow again, I didn't really know what to do. Not that there was something I could do.

"He's that demon kid!" he exclaimed with a smile. The smile shocked me more than anything else, it kind of suggested that he was a fan of mine or something.

"Don't call me that, you don't have to do anything I tell you but if you do one thing for me, you'll never call me that again." I replied coldly.

"Don't be like that, I know all about you!"

"Then you know what I've done in the past." I put the cup down.

"That's enough small talk for now on. Let's get down to buisness."

**Light's P.O.V**

I had managed to kill all 12 FBI agent within the space of 3 days of them starting their investigation, it wasn't going to be very long until I figured out how to find L. Then again, it wasn't long before L was going to try and find me himself. I didn't know what to do.

"Hey, Light. Wanna hear something funny?" Ryuk began as I closed the death note.

"Depends." I sighed as I hid it away.

"Do you know what a Tiwinoku is? Well, when they're near, we shinigami can feel them. What's more is that a Tiwinoku can see Shinigami without touching the death note." He explained.

"So?"

"Well, if L has a Tiwinoku on his side and I'm with you, he'll be able to see me and it wont be long before L would put two and two together." Ryuk laughed.

"So you're saying this because you can feel one close by?"

"No. I just have this feeling we'll run into one of them." He chuckled.

"Damnit, even if I do run into L. If he is a tiwinoku then I'm done for." I sighed.

"It wouldn't matter, most people who see a Shinigami usualy die from shock, a tiwinoku might think he's hallucinating. Hell they're all so disturbed and destructive I guess their practically born insane. Allthough, I did run into a tiwinoku. He was in a bad way so I granted him a little visit. I think he's still alive." Ryuk laughed.

"This is bad."

"No kidding."


	2. Chapter 2

**J's P.O.V - 2 days later.**

"There it is..." I spoke into the reciever.

I'd finally found the 'Shinigami' following Light, something that I'd been doing for the past 2 days. The one to actually go out of his way to find the thing that was supposedly a god of death. Every other detective seemed to be confering in the background, plus being around them for a while, I had picked up the Japanese language pretty quickly.

"Keep following, don't lose it!" Izowa ordered down the microphone.

"Don't worry, it's not like I can lose something that big." I sighed, moving through the crowd.

Blending in was pretty easy, everyone in Japan was either wearing a suit or some sort of weird hoodie. Suprisingly, I was realativly similar to everyone else so I wasn't atracting any eyes. My attention was disturbed by the Shinigami turning and looking directly at me, I didn't show any sign of care or worry, no-one else could see it.

**Light's P.O.V**

"Light, it's here, he's following you right now!" Ryuk panicked.

I couldn't answer, talking to myself in public was suicide, being as popular as I was it wouldn't have been long before I was seen doing it.

"I know you can't answer but it's close, you could maybe do something." he tried desperately.

I turned to look behind me, but there was nothing but a crowd of hoods both up and down, I didn't know which was 'it' but Ryuk wouldn't have lied. If I was being followed, that had to change.

Carefully, I took a backstreet on the way home. If I was being followed, whoever it was would have been stuck in a corner. I could have gotten his ID and then kill him. Before I could do that though, I had to find a dead end.

"Li-ight" Ryuk whined.

I turned, but nothing, no-one was there, it was almost like looking into a black nothing.

"Damn, wrong turn." I lied for the invisible character following me, if he actually existed.

"Above you." Ryuk panicked.

I looked up, only to see what looked like two blue stars in the sky, suddenly they shot away. Ryuk must have been able to see something I wasn't able to. It wasn't long before I was back at the house and able to 'study' in peace.

**J's P.O.V**

The scope let me see into the window of Light's house, the footage I'd managed to get with the camera in the glasses was minimal. Yet, it seemed as if I was missing something, the blinds being down and the time getting late, it was time to leave the place.

When I left my rooftop, Izowa was waiting in a van for me. Quickly, I scrambled into the viehicle and waited for the off. Taking off the mask, I realised something.

"It's a good thing that Watari gave me the mask. Light may have seen my face otherwise." I sighed in Japanese.

"He saw you?" He visbly began to worry.

"Yeah, but I was more worried about the Shinigami. It seemed to know I was there, plus, it was speaking English. It must have planned to have 'dropped' the notebook. This was really was bored Shinigami." I rambled

"Hmmm, it seems that Light is becoming more afraid of being followed..." L's voice rang from the laptop in the middle of the van.

"No, the Shinigami told Light that he was being followed, even from a crowded street in Japan I can still hear the voice of a demon, especially when it's talking English." I argued.

"So the Shinigami could tell you from the others?" Izowa asked.

"I'm not exactly what you call 'human' Izowa. That Shinigami is afraid of me, I think that there's a posibillity I could be a threat to it more than Light." I explained again.

"So it is Light?" Izowa still seemed confused.

It took a minute to think about it, yet I was already set on the idea. I still had to argue to oppostie, after all I was the only one who could see the thing.

"Not yet, without anyway of proving the existance of the Shinigami other than my word alone, we can't convict Light." I soon realised.

Quite a bit later, we were back at the hotel, going over the footage I got before Light closed the blinds. L still seemed to want to see all the footage, even if only 3 minutes of it was useable.

"So, what do we do now?" The cheif began.

"We have to prove the existance of the Shinigami, to do that, we need the notebook. If it is Light, it has to be in his room somewhere. Yet if it is there, he would have hidden it in a very conveluted place, so we need to either raid the house or interogate Light." L devised 2 viable options.

"The raid would have to be schedueled, with access to a police computer in the house, Light would be able to hide the notebook out of the house. So..." I also began to think aloud.

L just looked at me impressed, he seemed to agree with what I was saying, but there wasn't another option.

"If you have actually seen my son with a Shinigami, then we should detain him, with or without proof. He would come clean eventually." Chief Yagami sighed.

An idea struck me.

"Has anyone else made contact with Light? A girlfriend or something?" My thought train was interrupted by a simple new broadcast.

There it was, another message from Kira, there seemed to be a want to meet each other. Wherever that was, was a mystery. Yet L seemed to be suspious. I figured out that there was going to be a decent change in operations.

A undercover operation was devised, L came up with the idea of finding out weather Light would fear death for his crimes when confronted by someone close to him. My role in this job was supposed to be simple. However, this job was made difficult when I realised that I couldn't show my face outside. I was made to become invisible to Light, meaning that my face was not to be shown to him. Over the next week, Light was brought to investigate Kira even though he was a large suspect. Wearing the mask all the time meant that I was pretty much a completly different person, on top of that I had to have my hair bleached so that there was no connection between the mask and Jason White.

Another week passed. Misa Amane was seen making contact with Light. This gave me the perfect opportunity to do something useful. Under the guise of the mask, I kidnapped Misa for L. Not long afterwards, Light was imprisoned along with Misa to test the power of Kira, even though I'd made it clear several times that the Notebook was how the killings were made, L thought it was worth testing.

Towards the end of the imprisonment, I came up with a very posible test for Light's innocence. Although I knew that the Shinigami would have been enough to convict Light, the possible murder of someone he was trying to protect would have possibly scared him into revealing the note book, or at least, possibly prove that Light wouldn't fazed by death. L's interpritation of the plan was very... different.

Knocked out moving, that's what I remembered as I woke up in the front of the moving car, no longer was a mask covering my face.

**One hour later.  
Light's P.O.V**

When we were being moved, I realised that something was wrong with the scene. The limp body in the front of the car scared Misa, she was shaking next to me.

"So, you're Mr Yagami right? Who's the person next to you?" She asked

"This is the man who kidnapped you and was one of the people involved in the torture." Dad explained breifly.

Without any way of getting Dad to get the cuffs off, I stayed silent. It was then I realised the problem with this whole thing. A kidnapper, a couple of accused murderers and a cop in a car. Like a bad joke, things were going to be going south very quickly. The limp figure next to dad shifted around, he was waking up.

"Where am I?" he seemed groggy, like he'd been drugged

**J's P.O.V.**

"I suppose it doesn't hurt to tell you now." Mr Yagami was driving the car.

"You all have been suspected of being Kira, L has made it clear that everyone who is a suspect in this case should be killed for saftey. Your crimes, mask , have warranted your execution anyway." He explained.

Shock set in... Everything that was planned for my future was gone, Luke, Jack, K, Lara, Nate, Sully... I hadn't even gotten close to succeeding in my life goal, revenge. Now L was planning on killing me.

With the cuffs on, there was nothing I could do. Seconded with the dehydration, I was useless.

"You realise what you're doing, I'm the only person who can see the Shinigami without touching the book! Without me you can't tell who owns the book or not!" I shouted at Mr Yagami.

"It isn't my decision." He growled in response.

The car veered off of the motorway and to a pretty desolate place.

"Not exactly the gunfight I expected to go out with." I sighed, my head hitting the dashboard in loss of hope.

"This is it, I decided that instead of taking you to the execution site that I would take matters into my own hands." Mr Yagami presented a revolver.

"Dad! You can't do this, if you do then you'll be just like him!" Light called at Mr Yagami.

"It doesn't matter Light, all of you will be taken from this world either way. The mask killed a Japanese detective in America, a freind of mine. Revenge is his death, you and Misa, Light. It's my duty to kill you as a father and a Police officer." Mr Yagami spoke slowly.

Silence, nothing was left to be said by any of us.

"Fine, do it. Kill me you fuck, I can deliver a message to that child-raping fucker for you when you send me to hell." I grinned.

The revolver was pressed into my stomach.

"You'll die slowly." Mr Yagami finally pulled the trigger.

The sound made my ears ring, the feeling of a bulet penetrating flesh was familliar. Blood poured from the newly made wound, but I didn't really feel like dying. The sound of Misa crying came to my ears as my vision began to fade.

I passed out, it seemed like I was going to die until I heard another gunshot, then Ryuzaki's voice soon afterwards.

"You can wake up now J.".

I couldn't, a wound like that takes a lot of energy to deal with. To be honest I was lucky to be alive, when I awoke 4 days later, plenty of things had changed, for one I was cuffed to a hospital bed again. L and Light just walked in as I began to fight against the restraint.

"Are you alright?" L asked as he climbed into a chair next to the bed.

I was pretty angry, after all, Ryuzaki arranged for me to be shot.

"Explain to me very carefully what happened back there and why I shouldn't kill you." I fell back into the bed.

"I tested the will of Light, to see what his reaction was to a criminal being murdered in his presence. It would have increased his supision."

Annoyed I turned my head from the two sat next to me.

"Just because he kills people doesn't mean he's a sociopath, you murder someone in the vicinity of someone who hasn't seen death before and you'll get a reaction... No offence." I added towards Light.

"There's nothing to worry about, because of this I have decided to make Light a part of the investigation whilst keeping him under 24 hour survailance. You on the other hand were cleared, if you were Kira you wouldn't have had a problem with killing Mr Yagami." L tried to brighten the mood.

"I was dehydrated, that's why he lived and I'm in a hospital bed. Speaking of which, got any water?" I asked, tugging against the bonds again.

There wasn't any water, so in one final burst of desperation, I yanked against the bonds, breaking the chain very easily. Quickly, I pulled myself over to the sink that Ryuzaki reccomended that I don't drink, with my head in the sink I let the water run over my head. As my hair began to absorb the water into my body, the wound in my abdomen began to twinge. After a few seconds of near drowning myself, I retrived my head from the sink to find my vision had gained a blue tint again.

"Shit..." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Light sort of worried.

"Don't freak out when I turn around." I spoke as I turned.

My eyes had begun to glow a blue flame, something that happened when I was healing naturaly or relaxing. The thing was, L fell backwards slightly and Light just looked on in amazment. I was healed by then and was well enough to leave the hospital, yet the staff wouldn't let me leave, nothing that would have stopped me normaly. When I was taken back to the room, I devised a little escape plan with L. Watari was waiting for L not too far away from the hospital, I wanted L to leave as normal with Light, Watari was to pick me up about 2 blocks away from where the hospital was. I told L not to worry about how I was going to get to the meeting spot.

I opened the window when there was no-one around to stop me from getting outside, all I had to go was grab onto the drainpipe and with about 30 seconds later I was outside the hospital walls, blending into the crowds again like I was used to. It was a little harder getting used to the crowds again, in fact a few people noticed I was out of place. Luckily though, it was very close to where Watari was waiting. However that wasn't the best thing, again the whole fucking thing went black, I was blindfolded and dragged into the back of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Urges**

**J's P.O.V**

Getting out of hospital was one thing, being brought into what seemed like a stainless steel building was another. The entire room I was revealed in was what looked like some kind of morgue turned into a detective's work station. The entire room was made out of some sort of metal, it freaked me out that this was the change from the normal hotel rooms I was used to.

"How long have I been out?" I asked myself.

"3 days." Ryuzaki walked down the stairs.

Confusion, how Ryuzaki made it to the building before I did was a mystery, nothing I couldn't handle though. More confusing things were at hand. For example, the weird harness I was wearing which was soon padlocked to a steel cable.

"What?!" I freaked out, realising that it was Matsuda who'd attached the rope to me.

"Sorry J, but this seems to be the most convenient way to stop you getting hurt." He made the excuse I was expecting.

"Very funny, now get this thing off of me." I hated the idea of this constriction, especially when Kira would be could be anyone in the room.

I soon realised that the room wasn't designed just for detective work, there was an outcrop from one of the balconies with what looked like a make shift bed on it. I hadn't been pissed off this much in a while.

"You've got to be fucking with me Ryuzaki." I sighed angrily.

"As Matsuda as already explained, this is the only way I can keep you away from action that would get you in any physical danger, so no. I am not fucking with you." Ryuzaki seemed to be talking about my physical well being.

Anyone who tried to restrain me before needed to worry about their physical well being, rather than my own.

**1 hour later.**

A letter was given to me, from my family by Watari. I climbed up into the outcrop to read it, making sure that I wasn't interrupted and to make sure that the names of my family were kept from Light, who was now working side by side with us.

Using a small amount of ice power, I created a blade coming out of my thumb to open up the envelope. It was Jack's writing, my best friend. However, the both of us were far from innocent law abiding citizens. I was the assassin, he was the bait, when I got us out of that 'Order' we were still haunted by the crimes we'd committed.

The letter went as follows.

"You've been gone for so long now and it seems as if you wouldn't be able to contact me. However I don't care, just so long as you can see this letter then it doesn't matter. I want you to know we're safe, exactly where you told us. The guns in the house are like you said, one in every room. We're held up in the house like you told me to, we also ran into a friend of the family like you thought would happen, we found out he'd been taking care of the place since you went away. He'd been keeping the place as it was as a memory for the family. He's got us under surveillance which I understand, but it's still unnerving.

I wrote this to tell you we're safe and waiting for you. Don't worry about us.

Your friend. Jack Tailor"

I folded the letter up and kept it inside my shirt, no-one was to see the letter apart from me, the worse thing Jack could of done was add a picture of himself to the mix, the last thing I needed.

"Mask, are you alright?" Light stood at the balcony, looking in at the over crop that was now my bedroom.

Light was one of the only people who could speak semi fluent English so finally I could break out of the broken Japanese I was embarrassing myself with.

"You speak English?" I turned my body to look at him.

"A little, you kind of avoided my question." He showed a light side.

I gave it a minute before I answered, but I did so by tugging on the steel rope that I was on.

"I'm stuck like this, not able to get out into the field and do some actual work. I'm not doing too well." I tried, realising I was so used to trying to speak Japanese that I actually lost my English voice.

"Why do you think like that?" Light leaned in closer.

"It's just the way I am, I mean. Think about it, everything that I've done up to this point was in the field... I used to burn down meth labs, things like that." I smiled his way, noticing that this sudden interest would probably get me into trouble.

"But I wouldn't think too long about that, there's nothing behind that that would reveal my identity." I returned to being defensive.

Days passed, I couldn't do anything in that damn harness. Sleeping was the worst, the bed was comfortable, however it was the harness that made it hard to sleep. Eventually, I ended up with bags under my eyes like Ryuzaki. It wasn't until Yotsuba was discovered did I decide that co-operating with the police wasn't my thing.

"So Yotsuba has been making an increase in profit from the recent deaths. Who just so happen to be big players in rival companies." I pondered, looking over Light's shoulder at the screen.

"Yes, so it's logical to assume that someone in there is Kira." Light explained to me.

It seemed strange that Light could piece this together, but it lead to me trusting him a little more.

"Well, I'd say that sounds right. So what do we do? If you let me off the leash I can do some espionage and set up some bugs if need be." I was hopeful that Ryuzaki would let me help him.

"No. You're staying here, I have someone taking care of that as we speak." Ryuzaki turned in his chair to look at me over his shoulder.

"Common criminals." Mr Yagami commented.

"Let's not forget that you shot a common criminal a couple of days ago. Welcome to our ranks." I smiled at Yagami, he'd put a bullet in me for the purpose of the case.

"That was-" He began, offended.

"I'm joking with you, Christ I'm not that upset about it. I'm more pissed about this fuckin' thing." I pulled on the rope again.

Suddenly, Ryuzaki kicked his chair from his desk and turned to me.

"I'm sorry, but you really need to calm down now." He spoke lowly.

"You've got me chained like some fucking rabid animal and you want me to calm down!? You're lucky no-one's bleeding right now." I pulled on the steel rope that was keeping me around like some animal.

Ryuzaki stared in my eyes, his dark retina reaching down into my very soul. He managed to hypnotise me, telling me that violence wasn't the answer. I wanted to break down in front of everyone, go on a massive rampage, kill and drink the blood. However, I was stuck, feeling my body calming down.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"I feel so fucking useless... Don't you understand? I need to do _something _to help here, how can I do anything when this-" I shook the wire.

"-Is keeping me stuck to the ceiling?" I finished.

Ryuzaki had me pretty much where he wanted me, willing to do anything that he wanted me to do. Which was nothing. Still, after everything I'd done for Ryuzaki -including being shot- he still wouldn't let me get out to help the investigation. If I wanted an office job, I wouldn't have traveled out to Japan to help in a mass murder investigation.

"You can help, but not in the way that you want to... The first thing you can do is calm down, rest. Your wound can't be healed yet." He reached out and touched my abdomen.

There was logic in his words, logic that I couldn't argue with, even if I tried to.

Feeling more useless than ever, I climbed back up to my outcrop to carry on resting. Even Mogi didn't want my help, it was infuriating not to be of use to anyone. Not only that, but it had been a long time since I'd managed to get into a decent fight. Or at least a good chase, I couldn't even get that. As I pondered about Yotsuba in my own mind, I began to piece together a relatively simple plan.

Should nothing go the way it should, I had to kill every board member of Yotsuba. First I had to find a way to get out of the harness.

**3 days later.**

Matsuda's little 'spy' imitation was adorable, even I couldn't fuck up as badly as he did. He was lucky to get out alive, he was also lucky that I wasn't there to kill the boardroom members.

That wasn't even the worst part of the week, Yotsuba began to suspect that L was investigating them, so they decided it was time to do something drastic. Hiring another detective... Who happened to be another persona of L's. Light played the part of coil, stopping the arranged deaths of some members of opposing company members.

After that, it was waiting. Nothing but waiting.

Days passed, and we were waiting for the bugs and video feed to actually get something out of the group's secret meetings. All they talked about was how they'd benefit from someone's death and how amazing it would be if Kira was to do it for them. Well into my 4th cup of coffee, I began to realise something. Kira was in that room, and one of them had to be him.

"What if they're not Kira?" I blurted out whilst watching the feed from the desk with Ryuzaki.

"You can't be serious." He didn't even turn to me, he barley graced it with a response.

"Think about it, what if they're just messengers for Kira. This could all be worthless if that's the case, we need to get one of the members and begin questioning." I pitched my idea.

Now Ryuzaki turned to me, his tired eyes staring at me like they'd done a few days ago. Making me feel like a child again, I made a note to not bother making anymore suggestions to Ryuzaki, this building feeling of anger inside me was burning hot like fire. Ryuzaki only made it worse by making it seem like I was doing something when all I was doing was looking at deviations in the boardroom members, I was doing nothing that would help the investigation and Ryuzaki knew it. However, he realised my turn of emotion.

"If we got one of the members here for questioning, what would you do?" Ryuzaki began, humoring me.

"Ask questions, then release to the press that he was taken in for questioning. No picture or name, just like 'this man has been taken for questioning about the on going Kira investigation' or something along those lines. Then we follow the boardroom members, to see where they go. Follow the most suspicious... Higuchi keeps looking to his side, like there's something behind him." My train of thought was disrupted as again, I saw Higuchi's eyes dart.

Ryuzaki noticed this too.

"Who would we take?" He placed his thumb in his mouth again.

"Namikawa... He seems the type to squeal, even if he doesn't tell us anything we can still use my other plan." I spoke into the mug as I brought it to my lips.

When I put the mug down, Ryuzaki handed me the phone, Namikawa's number was ringing.

"Get him scared, make sure he doesn't tell the others."

I took the phone from Ryuzaki. Keeping my eyes on the screen, waiting to see Namikawa hesitate when he saw Coil's name on his phone. His shocked eyes told me everything, we wasn't expecting a call so soon after Light had contacted him, getting him to hesitate on the deaths.

"Mr Coil?" He spoke.

I hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say. However, Coil wasn't my character in Japan, the mask that Watari gave me in the beginning gave me an idea.

"Mr Coil wont be joining you Mr Namikawa and I assure you that if you reveal this fact to the other members, you will be killed with everyone else in that room." I lowered my voice to a graveled trawl, to give the mask life as a character.

Namikawa looked at his phone, but continued to speak.

"What do you want Mr Coil?" He continued his bored drawl, but I could tell the fear in his voice.

"The identity of Kira, for that, I spare your life." I too continued to threaten him, Ryuzaki looked at me as if I didn't know what I was doing.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." Namikawa sped up.

I chuckled slightly before I spoke again, leading him on into a trap.

"You wanted the name of L, I want the name of Kira. I believe that we can make a deal, should you want to keep on living that is. This is a once in a lifetime offer, now would you meet to discuss this further?" I questioned, knowing that he would not be so stupid that he would refuse, he was earning too much to die now.

"Yes of course, I look forward to hearing more." Namikawa was losing his act.

"Listen, tell the members that Coil has found a lead to L. Give them a little false hope. I'll see you at home. It's been a pleasure doing business with you Mr Namikawa." I smiled evilly, putting the phone down.

Ryuzaki looked at me impressed, I'd finally done something practical. Now all we needed to do was get to his house before he did. I splayed my hands towards Ryuzaki, a smug look plastered over my face as Namikawa told the boardroom exactly what I told him. Now we couldn't use Coil again until Namikawa was dead, or locked up. Things were looking up for the investigation, now they were becoming more blunt.

"You actually scared him." He smiled.

"You learn a lot in the Mafia. I need a lift to Namikawa's house. Things are about to get a bit more blunt."

**Namikawa**

**2 hours later.**

Finally after a long day of work, I walked into my house, placed my jacket and bag on the couch and grabbed the finest whiskey I could get my hands on and a glass. Coil's death came as a shock, I thought he was untouchable, clearly no-one is beyond killable. Finally, I relaxed into my arm chair, taking a long drink of the cold whiskey. Increasingly cold, enough to freeze it to my lips, shocked I placed the glass down as frost began to cover the bottle and the glass, something that I had no logical explanation for.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" The same graveled voice rang out within my apartment, quickly I looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Don't bother, after all. I don't think you want to see my face, not with all this Kira stuff going around." The voice still rang out.

Suddenly, I found my wrists bound in steel, handcuffed. As I turned, I was kicked into my couch. I saw the man who kicked me, who was more like a child, a mask covered his face. A plain white mask covered in a skull painted with blood. It terrified me to say the least, his small size meant nothing when I saw that he had a revolver in his hand, I didn't have a chance at all.

"I think you should calm down, after all, have you seen what's happening to your whiskey?" He tilted his head.

The whiskey had suddenly ignited, giving the dark room a small amount of blue light. Then the lights flicked on, the mask had not moved, something supernatural was happening.

"What do you want with me? I don't know who Kira is, all I know is that we think he's in the board room." I struggled against the bonds, doing my best to break them, but they weren't toys, they were police grade, not that I'd know.

"Well... That was quicker than I expected. However, I can't actually let you go now can I?" The mask leaned in.

I was sure that he was smiling behind that mask, mocking me behind a layer of plaster.

"What are you planning?" I demanded of him.

He answered by moving my hair out of the way with his revolver, the cold steel chilling me to the core.

"I'm planning to have you die, but not just yet. You're my... Kira bait!" He snapped, much like a deranged psychopath does.

"Think about it, when they realise that you're missing, we release a story that you've been arrested for questioning, we follow the boardroom members, see I think that when they realise that you're gone, they'll have Kira kill you, when they begin to talk about this in the boardroom meetings that's when we'll start investigating a little more closely." He took the still burning whiskey and swirled it around in the glass.

He clearly wasn't professional, if I escaped, his plan would be foiled. However, I didn't have much of an idea as to where he was going to take me, or how long I had to live. Fear struck me as the news sank in, either way I was going to die.

"Why are you doing this?" I had to ask, although I was not expecting an answer.

"I'm a criminal and quite frankly, I have a lot of friends who are criminals. Now the only reason they break the law is so that it make's their jobs easier, their jobs aren't criminal. Speaking of which, it's kinda hypocritical don't you think? Kira starts killing criminals and then he starts murdering company members who oppose Yotsuba, whoever he is, he's a dumb shit. He was asking to be found out." He began to laugh before he lifted the mask to drink the whiskey.

His face was somewhat young, although it didn't surprise me given his size. What did surprise me was just how little the whiskey effected him, barely a cough as he slammed the glass down on the table. He took out a radio, this was it.

"Yep, he's here... Detained, all you need to do is get him and me in the car... You told me not to walk out of the house..." He was talking to someone, I couldn't hear the voice on the other line.

Finally, men came through the door, blindfolded the mask, and took me to a place far away.

**J  
1 hour later.**

"So you're keeping him locked up like an animal. Why?" Mr Yagami had me by the shoulders, shaking me after we'd told him about my plan.

Needless to say, he'd not been too happy about it.

"Listen to me, we can't stay within the law with this case. This is the fastest way to finish this without just murdering the entire boardroom, this is the way I do things." I explained myself.

Not that it would do any good that is. Mr Yagami was blinded by the law, I on the other hand had felt law fail me again and again. There was nothing that they could do to stop my pain, or my suffering. I'd kill myself before I let anyone go through what I had done in the past.

I wasn't above the law, I just knew that the law was a fail safe for me. Something to fall back on when I couldn't do anything but fail.

"This is all about law, what are you talking about?" Mr Yagami pushed me away.

Rage surged through my veins, I had to remember Ryuzaki's eyes to calm down.

"Leave me alone, this will work. Whether or not you think it will doesn't matter." I sat down, turned in my chair and went back to arranging the press release.

Namiwaka's story would be made up, wether or not he was Kira was unclear, however that would be shown once the board room eventually had the conversation.

**1 day later**

After the press release about Namiwaka's capture, our plan came into play. I was given Higuchi to follow, which was somewhat easy considering his car was pretty unique in Japan. Either way, the following was easy with the car that I'd rode in with Izowa, eventually we ended up outside the Yotsuba offices. Higuchi was going inside.

"You stay here Izowa, if he run's I might not be able to catch him. Revolver at the ready, alright?" I opened the door of the car.

He nodded, producing his revolver. Quickly I got out of the car and followed Higuchi, placing the mask on my face as I went. The hollow and empty halls weren't hard to get lost in, but Higuchi's footsteps echoed off of the walls around the halls, he was too easy to track and way too easy to follow. He entered an elevator, the number's showed me that he was going up 4 floors. The fire escape seemed the best way up and I was quick to sprint up the stairs, however the cameras were a worry for me.

Higuchi's movements were somewhat nonchalant, he wasn't even checking if he was being followed. Partly due to my bare feet, I couldn't care less about the cold floor, it wasn't until Higuchi reached a certain door and stalled that I decided hiding was a good idea, ducking behind a pillar, hiding in the shadows. Hearing the door open was my cue to move. I was just fast enough to get inside the room before the door closed. Higuchi looked around to see if he was being followed again.

Staying still wasn't the hard part, trying to surpass the urge to pounce on him was the hard part. I knew that he was worried about being caught doing something, it wasn't difficult figuring out what it was he was worried about.

He opened a drawer in a desk and pulled something out, he began to move quickly. Like he was writing something. A idea came to mind, if my theory was true, Higuchi would be Kira and that I knew that letting him leave was the most dangerous thing that I could do. Whether or not he was Kira didn't matter, he would be very useful.

About a minute passed, Ryuzaki spoke into my ear piece.

"Namiwaka just died of a heart attack... Everyone report in."

I didn't answer, I was too busy freezing the door, locking it. Higuchi was fucked and he would soon know it. Once I was sure that the door would not be opening any time fast, I stood up and made my way over to him, making as much noise as I could which was difficult seeing as I had no shoes to make noise with, Higuchi turned, horror plastered across his face, his thin eyes widening.

"Higuchi... I'm guessing that you just killed Namiwaka with that book." I smiled, approaching him.

His hand reached into a dossier, grabbing something. It didn't take long to step on his hand, ice formed around my heel, stabbing into his wrist. He let out a scream of agony.

"If that's a gun, my friend... You had better let it go, I doubt you'd shoot straight, what with how much you're shaking." I growled again, bringing the mask's character to life.

"Mask, what are you doing?" Ryuzaki sounded shocked.

I ignored Ryuzaki as I reached down to pull out Higuchi's revolver. As I pointed it as his head, I reached into the drawer and pulled out the black book inside. 'Death note' was written on the book. The stories were true, the book of death. The tool of the lazy gods. So much power lurked inside the pages, with the gun still pointed at him I flicked through the pages of the book to the most recently used page.

Namiwaka's name was scrawled on the page as if it had been the most urgent thing in the world.

"Here he is, it's Higuchi. He's the one, I have the book." I spoke into the microphone.

"Police!?" Higuchi exclaimed.

"More or less. Although that's not what I'd be saying right now." I laughed at him.

"Can I kill him?" I spoke into the microphone.

Silence, Ryuzaki stalled before he spoke. However it was too late, Higuchi threw me off of him. My head hit the floor, dizzying me slightly. He made off with some speed. Growling, I pulled myself to my feet.

"He's making a run for it, I'm killing him!" I shouted as I ran after him.

I caught Higuchi laughing as he darted into an elevator. He'd put himself in his own coffin without even knowing, I waited for the doors to close before I pulled them open again. The wires span around, with a grin I shot the wires. With a screech, the elevator hit the ground with a large thud.

"Mask, what happened?" Ryuzaki hurried down the microphone.

"Higuchi just had an elevator accident, 'doubt he got out of it alive." I smiled, tossing the revolver down the shaft.

"But guess what I have found. I was right, I was right Ryuzaki!" I cheered, shaking the book in my hand.

Higuchi's death was unclear, but there was close to no chance that he'd have survived. Smiling, I took the book and walked down the stairs flicking through the book, checking that there weren't any names of members of my family. Even though I knew that Kira hadn't been killing outside of Japan, it still irked me, Jack and Luke were in danger, even though that their names weren't in the public domain. As I reached the ground floor, I found myself confronted by something.

A white being, skeletal in nature but donned hair and wings all the same. It's covered eye stared at me with distaste, it knew that I killed Higuchi and only came to the user of the book when the previous was dead.

"Lazy god." I greeted, nodding my head towards the shinigami nonchalantly.

"You don't seem too shocked for someone who's just killed a man." The shinigami spoke in monotone, a boring voice ringing around my head.

"He did kill quite a few himself, consider it my good deed for the day." I chuckled as I flicked through the rules.

Now satisfied that Higuchi had not killed my family. I turned to the Shinigami, it seemed to hate my presence.

"You don't like Tiwinoku?" I asked

The shinigami did not answer as we continued to walk down the stairs, it's expression confirmed what I was thinking. It wished me death, even though it couldn't kill me. Walking out onto the ground floor again, I saw the blood pool forming at the elevator doors. Higuchi was dead, no doubt about it. Suddenly, sharp barbs hit me in the back, shocking me to the ground. Izowa was tazing me as he walked in, carefully he pulled out a needle and injected me with a powerful anesthetic, enough to send me to sleep.

When I began to feel again, I could feel someone stroking my hair gently, which had grown back quite a bit. Someone was humming as my hair was being played with, carefully I opened my eyes to see that Misa was doing something with my hair, she was doing something of a braid in it.

"What's going on?" I asked, now fully awake.

Misa was not phased to see that I had awoken, she had however stopped braiding my hair and began to unravel it again.

"Light told me to stay with you in case something were to happen to you. He and the rest of the team are looking at the book you found." She spoke.

Her voice was not the shrill scream I'd heard in the car about a week ago. It was soft and kind, she seemed to treat me my age, or younger. I sat up to find that I was not on the outcrop like I usually was every night, this room looked different. It was Misa's apartment and I'd been given the couch.

"How long have I been here?" I groaned, sitting up, my head spinning slightly.

"A day. Izowa knocked you out and you were brought here." She spoke as she turned.

She was rustling around for something, I was shocked when she turned and produced the mask.

"Ta-da!" She smiled, handing me the mask.

Now my face was revealed to her, I didn't exactly need it, however I took it all the same. Her clothing confused me, what I assumed she'd be wearing were casual clothes, yet here she was dressed to the nines in gothic clothing. A knock on the door interrupted me as I was about to talk to her. Light and Ryuzaki walked in, chained together as was the case.

"Was it him?" I asked, now forgetting about the pain in my head.

"Yes, although after you killed him we aren't going to exactly get a confession out of him were we?" Light sighed bitterly.

"Hand writing checked up, almost all of the pages include Higuchi's handwriting pattern. So yes, it was him. Your plan worked." Ryuzaki placed his thumb in his mouth.

I sighed, the case still wasn't over.

"What's wrong, I thought you killed Kira." Misa looked at me concerned.

"The other pages were written by another person, the book was given to him by someone else... I'm still no closer to going home. This is my fault, too much anger." I placed my face in my hands.

"You two should come with us, there's something you should see." Ryuzaki turned and pulled light with him.

**Chapter end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Death.**

As we entered the main room, I recieved many looks. I couldn't understand why, after all, I had killed one Kira. My methods were not agreed upon, it seemed as though I was back home again. Where anything I did felt wrong, and was reinforced by my family.

However the fact remained that Yotsuba took too long, I stirred in anger near the couch as Ryuzaki looked over the death note. The white Shinigami in the room with me, it knew how angry I was with Ryuzaki and the others for not allowing me to make a 3 day case into a 3 hour hit. Either way, we had the problem with the note book being in the room.

"So we know that Higuchi was Kira, what now?" Light asked.

He had a good point, Kira's presence didn't add up. When I looked through the book before, the handwriting had changed.

"There's more than one." Ryuzaki and I chimed together, he knew it as well as I did.

"We know for a fact that Misa is Kira, so doesn't that warrent execution?" I sighed, leaning back into the couch.

"If you so much as touch Misa Amane I will kill you Jason White." The White shinigami droned.

I smiled, my point was made.

"Well, if we didn't know then. We certainly do now." I chuckled.

The looks returned, it seemed as if no-one knew what I meant. I realised that I hadn't told anyone what I was doing.

"The Shinigami has an obligation to follow the owner of the note book. This Shinigami seems _very _protective of Misa. Meaning that Misa was the owner of a notebook long before Higuchi. Think of it, you should see it!" I spoke, annoyed as if they didn't understand what was going on, what I realised was that I hadn't explained to anyone the story of the Shinigami.

"I'm not so sure, after all we don't know if this is the real book." Ryuzaki looked at the book.

"Higuchi killed the other guy with the book! I saw him write the name down, he was Kira it's why I killed him!" I raged, getting up from the couch.

"Calm down." Ryuzaki turned to me, trying to disuede me with his eyes.

That wouldn't help, I was too far gone this time. Rage burned within me, I had to kill Misa.

"Fuck that! You want me to let her live after all this? There's no court that would convict her!" I growled.

I turned around, generating a blade of ice in my hand. Misa looked at me in fear, she shook at the knees.

"That's not fair! I helped you get to Kira and forgot I was Kira due to the ownership rule!" Misa yelled.

"Doesn't bring back the lives of the criminals you took." I sighed, climbing from the couch and over to the screens that Ryuzaki and Light were standing over.

"You don't understand!" She cried.

"What? That because someone killed your parents, you decided you were going to kill criminals. Let me give you some advice, it doesn't bring them back. Believe me on that Misa. Killing you isn't going to bring back the lives of all the criminals you killed... But it will satisfy the masses." I turned, an ice blade in my hand.

Then it happened.

**Light.**

The Mask turned, a blade in his hand. Before I could lunge on him to get him to the ground, he froze. His arm was raised, the blade still in his hand. His mouth hung about as open as his eyes did. Suddenly he dropped the blade and fell to his knees. The blade shattered in a number of pieces, as if it were made of glass.

"Mask." My voice actually warbled slightly, this wasn't an act, I was scared.

But he didn't listen, his eyes opened wide, he fell to his knees. Rem had begun killing him with the notebook, however nothing happened to Ryuzaki... yet.

"Shini-gami..." The Mask spoke one last word before something stranger happened.

Suddenly, he burst into a blue flame, his back arched. His arms splayed out, his chest must have felt as if it were bursting. This must have been what it looked like when a Tiwinoku died. His yell of pain and sorrow rang out through the large room until the fire stopped, finally he fell to the ground face down. He wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing.

Finally, J's eyes were dead, white replaced the deep blue and pupils. Nothing was left in his eyes at all. Ryuzaki on the other hand still breathed.

"J." He began.

In a frantic frenzy, he jumped down from his chair and got next to J's limp body. There was nothing he could do, however the fact still remained. The shinigami failed to kill Ryuzaki, I was angry to say the least, but the fact was that my job had been made a little easier. Now I knew what the Mask's other alias was, the thing was that I didn't care anymore, it did mess with me though. I began to think of J as more of a human now, although he was dead.

"J!" Ryuzaki began to shake J, trying to wake him up.

"It's too late Ryuzaki, he's gone." I played my part, kneeling next to Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki was quite upset, I could see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Ash began to fall down next to him, Rem was dead.

J's limp body lay as a reminder to everyone as to how dangerous a Shinigami was, Rem's notebook was lying in the ash. Quickly, I took it and pulled Ryuzaki off of J, stopping the un-needed emotion from flowing.

"Here." I gave him the notebook solemnly.

Quiet struck the room, gently I rolled J onto his front. Something was wrong, his eyes were still open and a tattoo in his chest was glowing slightly. Carefully, I closed his eyes with my fingers and closed his mouth. I was brought out of my act by the way that Ryuzaki threw the book away next to me.

"We have Kira, like he said. Misa, I'm afraid that you..." Ryuzaki began.

However there was no way that Ryuzaki would end that sentence, although I never expected what happened to happen. His eyes opened wide, he too fell to his knees. No flame for Ryuzaki, just death.

Silence, even quieter than it was before. No-one knew what happened, apart from me. Rem had written Ryuzaki's name first then wrote J's name. Killing them both without a second thought. It was almost too perfect. By now, Misa was no longer a problem, I didn't need to kill her anymore, yet a part of me wanted to. Her cry of despair that broke the sorrow told me everything. J had gotten to her, the youngest among us who had seen the most had finally died.

Soon I was brought to the top of the Kira investigation, convincing the rest of the Task Force to follow me in the investigation, leaving out the detail that I was going to kill them once I was done.

**J**

Death.

I was never scared of it before, when that Shinigami tried to kill me, it died instantly. Unfortunatly for me, I found myself in what was known as a coma. I saw the afterlife, knowing that it existed. I found myself stood on a stone bridge. The gardens and forests around me told me that I was stuck in the garden of creation.

Christianity was wrong, Tiwnokain doctrine was right.

"My son." My mother's voice.

I turned around, there she was. Dressed in the dress that she became famous for wearing, red with a floral pattern down one side of it. Her short black hair, green eyes, dragon tattoos and kind smile told me that she was there, she was real.

"...We're dead aren't we?" I asked, a lump in my throat caused some vocal problems.

She took in my voice for the first time, he smile widened as she took a few steps forward.

"Just as I thought you would sound, soft but strong... Yes, we are." She confirmed my suspicions.

I collapsed, my knees hit the stone beneath me.

"DAMN!" I choked on the simple word.

"Why would you want to go back, my son? It is peaceful here, you could have your own piece of heaven with me. No more pain, no more fear." Mom took a few steps forward.

There were things I needed to ask, pushing myself to my feet, I confronted her.

"Why, why did you never tell me about my brother!?" I asked sternly.

Mom was shocked, she should have known I would be angry.

"To protect him, you've brought him into a world of war, hunger and sorrow. Keeping him away from all that was our only intention." She was taken aback.

There was another pressing issue, why she let me stay there.

"So you learned from your past mistakes then? A shame Angel went back for him and used him for a little millitary project." I growled.

"What?" Mom looked confused.

"He used you, manipulated you. Made you believe that what he was doing was justifiable. So much so that once you'd seen everything he'd done to me, you thought he'd change. Then Luke suffered for it, I guess that he got the kind side of Angel if there ever was one." I now knew exactly what was going on with her and Angel.

"Not as if it matters now, I'm dead. Soon, Luke, Jack, K will be here. Then a whole new world war and boom! It'll be a party." Getting angry was pointless.

"I'd watch your tongue young man, that is your mother." A booming but kind voice was behind me, followed by a breeze of warm wind.

Turning around, I saw what Christians would have called the devil. A man, dressed in a red and black suit. He seemed to have no intention of hurting me or Mom, however I still found myself defensive. This however was not the devil by any means. This was god.

"What do you expect? Everyone makes mistakes, she should have learned from hers." I had every right to be angry with her.

"You do realise who I am, right? I am Dante, creator of worlds." Dante was god, at least, just not the kind that you'd expect.

"I'd guessed as much... There's no way for me to go back is there?" I asked, if I had to plead with him I wouldn't have cared.

"Hmmm." He began to walk around me, I stood still, knowing that the wrong movement could get me in deep trouble.

"I see... You do have unfinished business, and after all, you were killed wrongfully. The lazy ones are usually unable to kill our kin, so yes, I will grant you your life back... This gift will have costs though." He stopped finally.

He knelt down, his face close to mine. I took in the pale skin and white eyes, trying to not look intimidated.

"I'm going to erase your memory of ever coming to this realm, with that you will never know about how you survived, unless you read our doctrine... Anyway, I will also need to give you another 2 gifts." He spoke lowly.

"You're giving me gifts?" I was confused, the gift of life was enough, even if I'd forgotten about the past.

"I'm going to give you the knowlege of our kin's health and why you and your brother are unable to last long without medication... Then... I'm going to give you a blink power, make you able to travel a distance without much trouble. I think you'll find a use for it." Dante stood up.

He clicked his fingers and a blue demonic portal opened up like a rift. That was my ticket back into the real world, where I could stop Light, stop Angel, avenge everything.

"Jump in, unless you have something else to ask." Dante smiled kindly.

"I know that I wont remember, but I need to ask now. Would I be going to hell? I've killed so many people." I looked up.

Dante took a second to look at me again before he answered.

"There is no hell. Only your own personal heaven, a world for you to create. This one just happened to be your mother's." Dante explained.

I nodded my head, killing Angel and Light wouldn't give them the hell that they deserved. It would stop them from killing anyone else though, which was what mattered to me. Even if I would never know where they would be going. However there was one thing that I needed to ask mom, just so I had some idea even if I'd forgotten.

"The crash and what happened after that. Was it planned?" I asked, my throat gave out.

"Yes... You were supposed to die with me, but if you lived you were supposed to be killed. We wanted to release you of your pain." She explained.

There was no point getting angry, I was about to forget this experience. I hated it, began to hate her.

As I was just about to walk through the portal, Mom called.

"Do you forgive me?" She began.

I shook my head.

"Not in a million years."

I could never forgive her for what happened in the past, whether or not she decided to admit that she was wrong didn't matter. All that mattered was that I brought the one person who needed it the most to justice.

Falling through the portal...

...

I woke up in a morgue, being right never felt so good. Light would have no idea what hit him, although it was strange, I almost felt for certain that I was dead. It didn't matter, Ryuzaki was also killed in the attack. If my protection had worked, he would still be alive.

Kicking against the wall, my sliding unit flew out of the fridge into the white around me. It seemed as though everyone thought I was dead for a while, either that or I was out of it for longer than I thought I was.

"J, what happened?" Ryuzaki wasn't far from me.

He had woken up much earlier than me, in fact it seemed as if Ryuzaki had planned for this eventuality. Watari was here, waiting to provide assistance.

"Always a plan B eh?" I stretched, getting circulation back into my system.

I had plans for Light, very strong plans. He wasn't going to be Kira for much longer.

**Light - 1 week later**

After the burial of J and Ryuzaki in the graveyard. I felt safe, surprisingly though there was something lingering over me. Ryuk was still with me the whole way, and now the entire task force could see him as they'd found the other notebook, following my plan. However, Misa's notebook was hidden, Rem on the other hand was told to give her notebook to a friend of mine. Mikami, someone who I could rely on to keep it safe and to continue killing for me whilst I played my role as the Task force leader.

We relocated to an apartment complex not all that far away from Ryuzaki's original building.

"Light, take a look at this!" Matsuda exclaimed from the T.V.

Quickly I took a look, if Mikami had done as he was told, there would have been an announcment of 30 new killings. Instead, there was something much more disturbing.

"Earlier this week 2 new graves were dug in this quiet cemetary. One belonging to the great detective L and the other belonging to an un named freind. The freind's headstone was destroyed along with the identety behind the man lying in the ground. Everyone who had anything to do with the burial of both was killed and their information banks destroyed, paperwork up in flames and pieces of hard drive pave the path to the grave of the friend.  
Kira, we know the great detective L was hunting you, but that doesn't excuse these crimes, bring these people to justice!"

Sakoura T.V. was never a good source of information, however I didn't want to believe that J had risen from the dead, it was too supernatural. That was until a new live broadcast came on to the T.V.

A masked figure stood still in the frame, it was an image not a video.

"Kira...

Did you honestly think that you would never see my face people of the world? I have not been trying to rid the world of evil, at least to what society thinks is evil.  
Evil...  
I am the one you call Kira. The one you worship. You should not worship me. You should _fear _me.  
Criminals have been killed by me, yes. Why? Let me tell you why.  
My power is fierce, I have a lot of power. I've killed criminals in many ways to make you fear me, yet you follow me.

What if I were to tell you I was not trying to rid the world of evil?  
What if I told you that I will begin killing randomly?  
What if I told you that no-one was safe?

I will start with all of the Kira supporters in the media.

I will kill.

I will maim.

I will destroy this society.

I will build this new world,.

I will create a world were everything is balanced, were everyone is equal.

Anyone who tries to stop me will end up like this."

The image changed, the funeral parlor, everyone who had anything to do with the funeral was killed apart from those around me. They were ripped to shreds, not the heart attack that I used. Rage burned inside me, this Kira was different, I knew it was J, he was trying to scare me and he was succeeding.

"I will end you, none of you will be safe. So for your own safety, do not support me. Or I will be coming for you.

Food for thought."

I froze, not knowing what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stalker**

**J**

It was too easy, Misa being somewhat of a celebrity made it easy to find out where she would be on certain days. With Ryuzaki out of the picture, she and Light would be free to walk around Japan without anyone knowing who and what she really was. After all, no-one would have suspected her.

With some money that Ryuzaki had given me, I got myself some dark clothing and a cloth lower face mask. With the weather getting cold in Japan, this wouldn't have looked suspicious, even if I was as short as I was.

Using social networking, I was able to pinpoint Misa's location after she posted a selfie of her and Light at a restaurant with a balcony style dining area, there were only a few such establishments around the area they were last seen; plus, Misa wasn't too inconspicuous with her dress style. It took 10 minutes to find the restraint where she was.

I had never been that much of an amateur to just walk into the restaurant and expect not to be seen. After all, the two of them where on the balcony and I had a camera. Being professional enough to find a vantage point from a nearby balcony had it's advantages, for example, I didn't have to worry about being disturbed in an abandoned mall and for another, there wasn't much chance of them seeing me. But, me being me, something happened to get them to see me.

My vision began to gain a blue tint. Meaning that my eyes were beginning to glow. A blue light appearing out of a building seems like a bad thing, especially when you're the one stalking someone, besides, with the building being as dark as it was, I doubted that it would look nothing more than a work light. It was as I thought of this, that the flood lights turned on, someone was in the building showing a potential buyer or architect the place. Time was against me, it was time to move. Quickly, after collecting my gear I jumped into action and made my way out of the building.

With some stealthy action and a little bit of difficulty, I was able to escape the building without any problem. After dousing my eyes and placing the cloth mask over my face, I blended into a crowd heading towards the restaraunt. Several pieces of Kira propaganda were strewn about the streets and a banner was hanging from the balcony.

"Praise Kira." It read.

I felt it was time to make good on my promises to the people of Japan.

**L 1 hour later**

"Do you think that he'll have actually found them?" Mello questioned J's abilities.

Finally after being gone for so long, J finally returned, climbing through the window rather than using the front door, possibly to avoid detection.

"Ask him yourself." I sipped my tea.

"Yeah, I found their hideout. Like I thought, back to basics. Hotel rooms, low security." J placed the camera down on the table.

"How'd you find them?" Mello confronted J.

"I found them in a restaurant, so I caused a ruckus. After a few minutes and a little bit of stalking they were picked up and taken to a hotel in the middle of the city." J began turning the T.V. on.

"What kind of ruckus?" Mello questioned.

As the TV came on, he got his answer.

"Just an hour ago, the first open killing by Kira has occurred at this restaurant behind me here in the middle of the city. As you can see, blood has covered the Kira banners and inside a more gruesome scene can be seen. It appears that Kira or whoever this is, has made good on their promise, please for the sake of your lives, head these warnings that were aired only a few hours ago, please do not under any circumstances try to oppose Kira, he will kill you."

The TV died out soon after it gave that speech, all eyes were on me, expecting some sort of explanation for my actions. I decided to give them an explanation.

"Fear is a powerful weapon, it allows you to control people, large numbers of people. Even if it doesn't work that way, this is how it should have gone down in the beginning, we destroy Kira's image and make everyone afraid of him rather than supporting him." I held my hands up in defense.

"It wasn't a smart move, now people will be expecting this to happen all over Japan, you can't be in two places at once." Mello laughed at me.

"I wont need to be, soon we're going to have Light exactly where we want him. Soon, all of this will be over... There is something, we need a face for Kira, I'll be damned if I let Light get the satisfaction of being Kira even after death. We need someone to pin all of this on." I fell deep in thought.

All of a sudden, I went deaf, found it difficult to hear the people in the room talking to me. Thoughts were entering my head as to how exactly we were going to pin several murders down on one person. Then I figured it out, one man couldn't be the cause for all the death that Light had brought, a whole group of people were going to be needed for this. Yakuza, that was who the media were going to have to pin this all on, there was no-one else we could blame.

**Light**

"Misa, it couldn't have been him. He burst into flames and died, I checked myself. No breathing, no pulse. He's dead." I stomped Misa's idea of it being the Mask.

He couldn't be alive, not in a million years, even if he was, something was needed to be done about it. Of course, whoever was following us needed to be taken care of, much like the Naomi situation. There had to be a way to get his name, Misa was sat down writing 'Jason White' down in the death note. Nothing seemed to work, but at least it calmed her down a little.

"If it is him, he should be dead... Hopefully." She sighed.

I patted her on the shoulder and sat down to think. If J had died before, he was dug up, I didn't know what was going on, but it meant that we were in deep trouble. We were pushed into a corner and didn't really have a choice other than to kill him without using the death note. How we were going to do that was far away from me, I had no clue as to how we were going to kill him.

No gun, no real weapons other than the detectives. However if it really was J and he was still alive, something bad was going to go down, the detectives wouldn't be able to stop him, they'd be far too scared to face him. He was death, rising from the grave. Suddenly, Misa turned the TV on, there it was, the next in a line of advancements from Kira.

"Today 15 people were killed by Kira, every single one of them appear to have been publicly supporting Kira. Something that was warned against." The reporter began to explain.

"Mikami..." I sighed, hanging my head slightly.

"He's been doing the other Kira's work for him? Why?" Misa was confused.

"Because he's trying to make the public scared. There was something else though, I guess he's trying to make it look as though we are still Kira. There is only 2 in the eyes of the public. This is necessary" I explained calmly.

**Third**

Things changed quickly, Light and the detectives realised that Takeda would be in danger due to the fact that she was still supporting Kira on live TV. Something that everyone was warned against. Eventually Light and Takeda had daily meetings that would allow Light to persuade her into doing Kira's work with the pages of the death note. Many lives were lost over the next week, not only this but J was also launching attacks on Kira supporting businesses whilst L Near and Mello were trying to piece together what was actually happening in the circle of detectives.

Of course this wasn't all without consequences, the detectives knew that J was alive, there was no doubt in their minds that he was breathing. They were also leaning to believe that J had taken up the title of Kira in response to Light, after all they knew J thought Light killed him. All of a sudden however, the killing stopped, the arson attacks stopped, it was almost as if Kira J had fallen off of the face of the planet.

It wasn't long before J took up the initiative, picking up the pieces of the buildings he destroyed. Through the internet, he found that Misa was directly challenging J. Attempting to get a rise of rage out of him, possibly try to kill him. J knew this, but he also knew that Misa was not as strong willed as she seemed. It was a week after she posted that first challenge that J actually made his move.

**J - One week later.**

After what seemed like hours, the security cameras showed that Light left the hotel room. Misa was inside, no doubt about it. I took a step back from the camera monitors and made sure that the usual guard was still asleep. He was out cold, it was showtime.

With some skill and a little bit of luck, I managed to blend into the crowd of the main foyer and made my way over to the stairs. I stopped at the 3rd floor, got out of the window to land on the window cleaner's lift. No-one had seen me, I was like a ghost, invisible to most. I took the cleaner all the way up the 56th floor and made my way into the building again. Misa's apartment wasn't too far away, neither was the 9mm revolver under my jacket.

I had a couple of options, either kick the door in and be more aggressive, or be a little bit more passive.

I chose to be a little bit more sneaky, checking the door handle first. Unlocked, she wasn't ready for me. I opened the door slowly and snuck in, closing the door as quietly as I could. There she was, sat on the couch watching the music awards.

"Takeda, you're no match for Light. Too bad he's playing you for a fool." She spoke grumpily.

"Are you sure about that?" I spoke simply.

She froze in place, turned around in her seat and looked at me, afraid. She thought I was coming to kill her, honestly I wanted to but the thing was, I wanted information.

"Mask?" She asked.

"I'm not here to kill you, if you tell me what I want to know, I will leave you alone. You wont see me again. If you don't, I won't make it quick." I warned her.

I saw her hand moving on the couch, as if she was writing something down, likely my name.

"It won't work." I sighed, placing my hands on my hips.

45 seconds past before Misa spoke again, sweat ran down her face, panic rang in her voice.

"Why wont you die?" She spoke quietly.

"I'm already dead. Now, who is Light working with? I know about Takeda, there's no way that you're doing this alone." I asked my first question.

Misa kept her mouth shut, I asked again and again like De Niro in Casino but she wouldn't break. There was a breaking point though, something that even I knew about. Her relationship with Light, she would defend him to the death which was looking more likely than ever. I pulled out the revolver and cocked the hammer back, she was going to feel something, even if I didn't actually kill her.

"You know, I bet Light spends a lot of time with that Takeda. Ever wonder if he ever tries out the goods?" I smiled evilly her way.

It worked, Misa looked at me in shock and anger.

"No of course not, Light loves me, he's playing Takeda to get to you." She laughed at me, trying to turn the tables.

It wasn't going to work, I knew full well that Takeda was in the media before Light approached her, this wasn't going to end the way that Light wanted. Something clicked, if I made out that I'd already contacted Takeda and got something contradicting her.

"That's not what she told me." I lied, perfectly.

The cards hit the table, she looked at me like I'd hit the nail on the head.

"Light would never do that." She looked down.

"Who else could he be sleeping with? How many of you are there?" I asked once more.

"Light will kill me!" She exclaimed.

"My god you're dumb. I'll kill you if you don't." I raised the revolver and aimed it at her head.

She now realised the position that she was in, suddenly she grabbed the death note and began to write.

"I've told you, it wont work." I sighed.

45 seconds later, I realised what it was that she'd done. She'd written her own name down in the death note, collapsing on the floor, writhing in agony until finally she died. Her body lay on the ground, dead. She'd stopped herself from telling me anything, in fact one thing that I realised that there were obviously more than Takeda Light and the now late Misa. There must have been more, someone needed to do the work whilst Light was gone and now here Misa was, one part of the situation out of the picture. However I knew nothing of how many there actually were left.

I walked around the couch, there it was, the note book. My name was written down many times for some reason, Misa must have though that it was the only way for me to die. I looked through the note book, there were several names that I didn't recognise from the confirmed deaths list, that meant this was the real thing. If I had killed Misa back at L's tower, it would have been fine, Light may even have been disheartened by it. Right now though, it looked as though she'd committed suicide after writing my name. Leaving the notebook here again for Light to pick up was a stupid plan, so I took the book and hid it in my waistband under my shirt.

Leaving wasn't difficult, they wouldn't have been able to tell that I had anything to do with this. I wasn't dumb, tampering with anything more that I'd already done was a stupid idea, I couldn't leave any evidence there at all. I decided to go straight back to the hideout with the car, it wasn't hard to get back and as soon as I got in I slammed the book down on L's desk, he was so useless without any real evidence to worry over this would have cheered him up.

He looked at the book, his eyes opened wide and looked straight into my eyes, as if he thought his suspicion of me was right all along, as if he'd forgotten that Rem attempted to kill me and him.

"Misa had it on her, she tried killing me as soon as she saw me with it. She mentioned a name, Takeda." I explained as I took a step back from him.

He reluctantly opened the notebook and saw what had been happening, with everything that had happened, he didn't seem too phased. He wasn't impressed with the fruits that my sleuthing had yielded.

"So, Takeda. Do we have a surname?" L asked.

"Not yet, if we get a list of Light's classmates then bang. We have her name." I smiled, trying to give him hope.

"Why there?" He asked again.

"Well, Misa thinks -well thought- Light could be having sex with Takeda. I'm guessing that who ever she... Hold on, isn't Takeda a TV presenter? She supports Kira but yet here she is working with him. If we can get her, she'll probably give up Light and anyone else who's working as Kira." I figured something out, what Kira had been doing was using his old friends as subjects.

The fear and loyalty that people had for Kira, meant that if he approached someone who believed in Kira would accept Light saying he was Kira, he would be able to have a lot more than a few followers. It was a good thing that I'd committed a few atrocities in the name of Kira to dissuade people from following Kira in his footsteps. These were people that Light would have known.

I left L to ponder on this as I went to rest for a while, I'd done a lot in the night. It would take weeks to figure out how to hit Takeda alone, I wouldn't be able to just crash into the TV station and interrogate her in a nearby alley or something along those lines. I'd need muscle, one kid and a gun wasn't going to work for the mission I was planning. As I was beginning to drift off, I felt my sleeve being tugged lightly to wake me up. The white haired kid in the wheel chair was trying to get my attention.

"What's up?" I asked, kindly.

"I thought you should know something. You'll need manpower in order to take down Light and the others, evidence isn't going to help much in court seeing as most of the justice system is afraid of Kira. So L told me to acquire some help for you." He explained quickly, curling his hair in his fingers as he did so.

"...So as far as they know, I could be in two places at once. They wouldn't try and make moves on us in case they ran into me along the way. Nice one kid." I thought aloud.

"Not just that, they would be able to do things that you might not be able to. For example, blending into a crowd or acquiring the notebook." He explained.

"Right... Why wouldn't I be able to get the notebook?" I tilted my head.

"Because you started a new Kira, you should continue with those attacks, whilst the media focuses on your Kira it allows us to be able to continue looking for the real Kira." He explained.

"Ok. Great, I've become a terrorist." I sighed, realising what I had become.

"Not really, just don't start any killings. When you do that, people will have an easier time tracking you." Near pressed.

He made sense, just property damage would be enough to to strike fear into people's hearts, along with the message that was provided after my awakening people would have fear instilled in them. Possibly enough to get them to rise up and riot against the police. My message was going to be clear, Kira was not a god, he was a terrorist. Light would be pissed.

**1 week later  
Light**

Another attack, this time on a news building that broadcasted Kira messages. A car was driven into it with the words 'I'm a bomb' sprayed on the side of it. People were beginning to think of Kira as a terrorist, so I had Takeda pull back on the killings and Mikami slow down too. If this was J, he'd have his work cut out for him. One kid couldn't make the situation as it stood any worse.

Suddenly the door to the apartment opened, Matsuda charged in, panic on his face.

"Light, it's Misa. She's been killed by Kira."

I was wrong.

"Damn... First the mask, then Ryuzaki and now Misa. We have to mobilize, he must be stopped soon." I put on the act of wearing a brave face, Matsuda fell for it just as planned.

Misa's death wasn't the final nail in the coffin, far from it. I planned to have her killed anyway, the only thing that worried me was that Matsuda said that she'd been killed by Kira, that suggested that she died of a heart attack. Meaning either someone wrote her name down in the notebook or she did it herself. The fact that Matsuda hadn't burst in saying that we'd found the notebook meant that someone picked it up when they left.

"Was it a Private Investigator? Maybe it was that terrorist." I whispered to myself.

"Mastuda, Izowa, I need you to go out and see if you can find anything that would bring us closer to the Kira that's destroying property, he should be able to lead us in the correct direction. Dad, I'd like you to go with them." I ordered the task force, showing them my power and giving them something vauge to do whilst I waited for news.

**J**

A scarf covered my face as I rose up in the hotel elevator to the 12th floor. Trying to make time after the car bomb scare, I had to get to the apartment where Light should have been before anyone else got to him. Suddenly the elevator shook slightly as though it was stopping.

On the wrong floor.

"Shit." I hissed, knowing full well that I could be recognized by any of the remaining members of the task force and have what little cover I had blown.

The doors slid open as I pulled the hat down to cover my distinctive eyes. It was the members of the task force, Sorichio, Matsuda and Izowa. 3 men stood there looking at me with intent. As fast as I could I brushed past them to walk down the hall, with a small mirror in my hand I looked behind me, the elevator doors shut in time for me to pull the scarf down and breath easy.

"OK." I breathed, solidifying myself to gain the courage I needed to do what I was planning.

The fire escape at the end of the hall proved sufficient to get outside and higher up the building, unfortunately the ladder to the roof was broken, but I managed the slight climb to get on top of the roof. Quickly I pulled down on the earpiece inside my hat and put the hearing piece in my ear and pulled down on the microphone, then pressed the button to turn it on.

"I'm on the roof N. I need a guide for a moment." Finally I was able to go back to speaking english rather than my slurred Japanese that I'd been using to get into the Hotel.

Near guided me, using cameras in other buildings to help him see where I was and where Light's room was. Eventually he had it, so I tied myself to a secure position and gently rappelled down the building, walking facing the ground so I could see if Light was in the room. After going down enough floors, I reached the window in which the detectives were supposed to be in. Using the mirror, I checked to see if anyone was inside, to which the answer appeared to be no.

After getting even closer to the window, I saw that many of the computers had been left on. They hadn't all gone out, it was time to go in, then or never again. Using my powers of ice, I froze the outside of the window, creating a small appendage on the other side which opened the window for me. My small size allowed me to sneak into the 'office' and take a look around silently.

No noise at all, it was time to work.

The first thing I did was install the wire tap underneath the couch, another hidden in the ceiling light and one more behind the T.V. screen. After making sure they were on, I used the camera from my bag to take pictures of the inside of the apartment and of the computer screens. Then I took the opportunity to take a look for files concerning the case. Using a high capacity flash drive, I retrieved a copy of every file from the computers.

As soon as the copy was done, I installed the next flash drive, uploading a file containing a message from me, simply stating.

"I know you're out there."

It was hidden in a folder that they were likely to access, then I took the drive and retraced my steps. Fixing any disturbance and leaving through the window, closing it as I left. After climbing the building again, I retrieved the rope and placed it in my bag before retrieving the laptop that the SPK had provided me with. I had to perform a quick check on the files to see if any virus was installed which would reveal the location of the SPK building which we had relocated to.

Thankfully, nothing. There was no indication of any virus, so it was time to leave. I used the window cleaner's lift to reach the ground and continued on my way to the car where Giovanni was waiting for me, as soon as I got into the car, he began driving.

"Near, I've done it. I've got copies of all the files and set up the wire taps. We've pictures of the apartment too, although I doubt it'll be long before we end up having to reinstall them." I explained over the ear piece.

"Good, we only need to know if the task force members know about Light being Kira. Hopefully they'll give us some information about this Takeda person." Near spoke in monotone as usual.

"What about our fall guy? Found anyone?" I asked.

"Mello is already onto that, please do not worry." Near attempted to calm me.

It wasn't going to work, Light planned steps ahead of anyone else, for all we knew at the moment and time Light could have had the drop on us.

"Are you receiving from the wire taps?" Hypochondria was beginning to sink in.

"Yes, it appears as though Light is in the room now. Good work, hurry back." Near began to actually sound excited.

"Gio, we're headed back." I smiled to myself taking off the hat.

He chuckled and drive back, it wouldn't be long before we could tackle Light and take him down. Thankfully, it would be worth the wait as I had something planned that Light would feel definitely, but Japan would remember.


End file.
